


What If

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [16]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, simon is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Baz and Simon are already dating when Baz gets back to Watford after his kidnapping.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very late but exams just ended and I'm doing my best to catch up to the count down!

**BAZ**

The plan is to enter the hall with my head held high. The plan is to walk in and act like nothing is wrong.

The plan goes out the window as soon as my eyes land on Simon.

The Chosen One, the boy I love.

He is looking at me with wide eyes, part relieved and part angry. People are starting to whisper but I can't break out of the trance I was in, his blue eyes pinning me in place.

Slowly he got up and walks toward me. The whispering dies down and the whole student body seems to be holding their breath.

Ignoring them, Simon comes close to me and just takes the time to look at me. I want to run and hide but I firmly plant myself in place and let him see whatever he's trying to see.

Whatever it is, he must be satisfied. His eyes soften and he steps closer to gently caress my cheek.

I almost collapse from that. I had missed him so much and everything was still raw and open from that dammed coffin.

Simon must have noticed. Of course, he noticed. He's the most oblivious person on Earth but somehow he always gets me.

He pulls me into a tight hug, making me melt against him.

"I got you, darling," he whispers

I whimper and press myself closer to him.

"Simon," I say desperately, "Simon, _please_ ,"

Merlin Above, I don't even know what I'm begging for, just that I want it from Simon.

"Come on, love," he says, "Let's get you out of here,"

He pulls away and takes my hand and we walk out of there, leaving behind the shocked and silent room behind.

We make it to our room without running into anyone.

My side is still clean and untouched but Simon doesn't lead me to my bed. Instead, he takes me to his and lies me down. He puts his hand on my shirt and looks at me for permission.

I nod and he helps me out of the shirt and gently turns me over.

Simon starts with gently rubbing my shoulders and I let lose a long breath. His hands worked downward and by the time he's kneading my lower back, I'm a crying mess, quietly sobbing into his pillow.

He takes his hands off of me and moves up so he can take me in his arms.

"It's okay, love, " he whispers, "I have you,"

It makes me cry harder.

Simon holds me close until I've calmed down. After, he wipes my tears and kisses my forehead.

"What happened?" he asks

Slowly, I tell him about the kidnapping, about the weeks spent in the coffin and then Fiona coming to rescue me.

"They didn't pay the ransom?!" he asks, sounding outraged

"Father wanted to," I tell him, "Fiona stopped him,"

He looks a little mollified and I understand. My reaction had been the same. I had been hurt that Father had left me without paying the ransom until Daphne explained the shouting match that had gone on between him and Fiona. He had wanted to but Fiona had stopped him.

And as much as I hate it, she had been right.

"It wasn't about the money," I say, "Someone was trying to hold power over Father and he was too emotional to realize it. Fiona had to talk him out of paying the ransom,"

He goes quiet at that. We both know exactly who would want to have power over my Father and neither of us is in any condition to have that conversation yet.

All in all, I'm ready to stop talking about all of it.

"Simon," I say

"Hmm,"

"Kiss me,"

He smiles softly and leans down. His lips against mine are soft but firm.

It feels like coming home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
